Cahaya Dibalik Teduh
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis berpayung hitam yang cukup dramatis, membuat Uzumaki Naruto hanyut dalam kehidupan gadis itu hingga membawanya pada hal yang tak terduga. Serta kisah mengenai hilangnya seorang gadis kecil menjadi bumbu misteri menarik bagi keduanya. Mungkinkah akan ada cinta?/RnR?
1. First Meet

Putih salju kian mendominasi pekarangan setiap rumah. Meski natal sudah berlalu dua hari yang lalu, lantunan lagu-lagunya masih terdengar nyaring terutama pada rumah mewah di ujung jalan. Keluarga Kentwood dikenal cukup kental akan religi mengingat kakek mereka adalah seorang pendeta.

Kereta kuda hilir mudik kesana kemari. Asap-asap cerutu berbaur dengan asap ketika mereka berbicara. Aksen negara yang khas menyatu dengan bisingnya roda kereta yang berputar. Sebagian melakukan transaksi, sebagian lagi melakukan percakapan akrab entah itu bisnis ataupun mengenai hal menjadi rutinitas. Tak memandang musim ataupun cuaca.

Adapun Mr. Trelawney melambaikan tangan sebagai sapaan. Ia berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah tongkat yang menjadi penyeimbang langkahnya. Pelatihan militer tahun lalu membuatnya cedera. "Selamat sore, Uzumaki. Lama tak bertemu,"

Pemuda tanggung berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu membalas jabatan tangannya. Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Mr. Trelawney. Kurasa kakimu mengalami perkembangan yang cukup baik."

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan kaki kanannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Mata coklat itu beralih menatap lawan bicara."Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu di Paris?"

" _He's right_. Ibu tidak pernah melewatkan perkembangan kesehatannya,"

"Ahh ... pria yang beruntung." Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar lengkingan seekor kuda. "Kurasa kereta kudaku sudah siap. _I must go_ ,"

" _Yeah, be carefull, Mr. Trelawney."_

Naruto menatap kepergian kereta kuda mewah itu yang semakin menjauh. Tujuannya kali ini adalah toko roti. Menyesap kopi bersama beberapa roti gandum mungkin bisa membantunya menyelesaikan tugas malam ini.

Toko roti tersebut bukanlah toko yang besar. Hanya sepetak namun cukup populer di daerahnya. Wangi vanilli bercampur susu kedelai serta gandum menjadi perpaduan sempurna untuk menarik penciuman orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas. Tak heran toko ini selalu ramai setiap hari. Terlebih akhir tahun dan momen natal seperti ini.

Naruto mengambil dua potong roti isi coklat kacang dan dua roti gandum ekstra almond. Setelah membawa _paperbag_ ditangannya dan menyelesaikan transaksi, Naruto melangkah cepat meninggalkan toko tersebut. Tak nyaman rasanya berdesakan dengan orang-orang lapar.

Jalanan cukup lengang. Udara kian mendingin pada pukul tujuh malam seperti ini. Mantel coklatnya sudah dirapatkan dan siap untuk pergi. Namun langkah itu terhenti ketika mendapati seorang gadis berdiri bersebrangan dengannya. Menggenggam erat sebuah payung hitam yang melindungi dirinya dari tetesan salju. Rambutnya indah, berkibar terbawa angin malam. Kedua pipinya memerah karena dingin.

Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disana—atau mungkin menunggu seseorang—yang pasti cukup menarik perhatian pemuda bermata safir itu hingga melupakan niatnya untuk cepat kembali ke rumah.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu. Si gadis dengan cepat menunduk dan menggenggam payung lebih erat. Naruto mengernyit tipis. Apa ia terlihat menyeramkan?

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Seperti sedikit terburu-buru. Naruto tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia pun melangkah menyebrangi jalan, langkahnya di percepat. Gadis itu tak istimewa, sama seperti gadis Inggris lainnya. Hanya cara gadis itu menggunakan payung hitam cukup menarik baginya.

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Miss Spearsza's present**

 _Cahaya Dibalik Teduh_

 **.**

 **(Naruto. U & Hinata. H)**

 _WARNING : Westren, typo(s), and more. If you really don't like this please klik back._

Bukannya tidak peduli tetapi putra Uzumaki Kushina itu dapat memilah hal yang menurutnya penting dan tidak penting sama sekali. Namun kehadiran gadis berpayung hitam itu dengan intensitas yang cukup sering, meninggalkan beberapa rangkai pertanyaan dalam fikirannya. Lusa Naruto mendapatinya bermain dengan kucing kecil di pinggir jalan, atau kemarin gadis itu memainkan tumpukan salju menggunakan sepatunya, yang jika tatapan mereka bertemu ia akan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di kerumunan orang yang berjalan.

Jadi? Bagian mana yang tidak membuat Naruto penasaran?

Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil secarik kertas dari kotak pos di depan rumah dan membawanya masuk. Ada kemungkinan ibunya mengirim telegram. Ah, ini akan menjadi akhir tahun yang suram. Jadwal perkuliahannya membatasi Naruto untuk segera berangkat ke Paris. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Naruto membaca telegram tersebut, yang kurang lebih begini bunyinya :

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Kami merindukanmu. Padahal Ibu berharap natal tahun ini bisa kita rayakan bersama. Urusan perekonomian yang ayahmu jalani sedang mengalami hambatan, jadi kemungkinan jadwal kepulangan kami akan diundur._

 _Kau baik disana, sayang? Ibu rindu membuatkan pie buah kesukaanmu, hahaha. Kalau perkuliahanmu sudah selesai, datanglah kemari. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ayah, tenang saja, Ibu dapat menanganinya dengan baik._

 _Tidak ada yang penting dari surat ini, hanya ungkapan kami merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa di Paris, Anakku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _U. Kushina_

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sudah hampir satu tahun kedua orangtuanya menjalani bisnis perekonomian di Paris dan ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusul. Naruto mengambil secarik kertas kosong yang terselip di lembaran tugasnya lalu menulis beberapa balasan yang sekiranya menggambarkan ia pun merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Setelah melipatnya dengan rapi dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop coklat, pemuda Inggris itu meraih mantel dingin dan topi _flatcap_ nya. Ia berniat untuk mengirim telegram tersebut. Jam arlogi sakunya menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam dan Naruto mengira-ngira kantor pos tutup satu setengah jam kemudian.

Ramai mendominasi kota London. Kereta kuda yang dinaikinya berjalan lambat seiring banyak manusia yang menghalangi jalan. "Kau bisa berhenti di toko baju di depan sana,"

" _Yes, Sir._ "

Terpikir olehnya untuk membeli topi dan syal hangat sebagai kado natalnya untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Ia bisa menyelipkan surat yang dibuatnya pada paket tersebut.

Toko baju yang cukup termahsyur di London ini memiliki luas yang cukup untuk menampung puluhan mantel dan baju hangat. Mereka membagi kelompok baju-baju ini menjadi tiga bagian. Yang pertama berbahan biasa dengan kualitas tidak terlalu bagus namun sangat nyaman digunakan, yang kedua memiliki kualitas yang menengah, dan yang terakhir kualitas bahan asal Paris itu menjadi langganan para bangsawan dan orang-orang kaya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yamanaka Ino menyambutnya. Gadis kenalan Sakura—sahabatnya—itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui Narutolah yang datang. "Lama tak bertemu. Kukira kau menghilang dari negeri ini,"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau yang terlalu mengurung diri seperti ayam," kemudian keduanya tertawa. "Aku ingin topi _flatcap_ dan syal berwarna merah, apa kau punya?"

"Tentu. Sebentar, akan ku ambilkan untukmu."

Iris mata sebiru samudera itu menatap keseluruhan toko. Keluarga Yamanaka mendirikan toko ini sudah hampir 5 tahun, tak ada perubahan yang berarti kecuali tanaman besar yang kini menghiasi pintu masuk. Mungkin satu yang membuat toko baju ini sedikit istimewa. Beberapa barang antik abad 13 hingga 15 terkumpul menjadi satu di sebuah etalase—yang jika di beli akan menguras lebih banyak _pounds_ dari sakumu. Bahkan sebuah telepon meja di ujung sana sempat menjadi perbincangan heboh Sakura beberapa bulan lalu karena—yang katanya—pernah di gunakan oleh istri dan Raja Edward II. Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menemukan gadis itu lagi. Kini berdiri tepat di seberang jalan dengan masih menggenggam payung hitam, cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Naruto bahkan hampir melupakan bahwa toko Ino berada tiga meter dengan toko roti yang pernah di singgahinya.

"Aku memiliki 2 motif syal merah. Kau pilih yang mana?" Ino datang dengan topi dan 2 pilihan syal di tangannya.

" _This one._ Bisa kau bungkus sebagai kado natal? _"_

"Ya, tentu."

Naruto memandang ragu Ino sesaat. "Eem ... Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Kau lihat gadis di seberang jalan sana?"

Ino mengalihkan kegiatan membungkusnya. Gadis pirang itu menghela nafas panjang, terdengar sedih bagi Naruto. " _Yes of course_. Dia selalu berdiri disana saat petang datang,"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa hal mengenai dirinya."

Safir biru itu memandang Ino dengan seksama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga kilauan permata _aqua_ di depannya seolah menyimpan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini.

" _Can you tell me what is that?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia tidak begitu menyukai salju. Jika ia berhak meminta, mungkin butiran salju itu tidak akan pernah menjadi musim dalam panjatan doanya. Namun nyatanya keadaan cukup kejam. Menantang sejauh mana kekuatan kakinya melangkah saat musim itu datang justru dalam intensitas yang cukup banyak. Atau mungkin kini tak ada lagi yang ia sukai dari apa yang dilihatnya. Semua hambar dan mati rasa. Sehingga desember tidak lagi sebagai bulan yang kerap kali ditunggunya setiap tahun.

Kereta kuda hilir mudik. Sedikit mengumpat mengapa kalangan atas di negeri ini begitu menyukai kemewahan. Tidakkah menjejakan kaki mereka akan lebih berguna dibanding membiarkan keduanya mengukang-ukang di dalam bilik kereta dan membiarkan hewan gagah itu membawanya kemanapun mereka mau. Ah, kalangan bangsawan memang selalu menengadah, itu yang pernah kakeknya bilang.

"Besok datanglah tepat waktu, kalau tidak, jangan harap aku mengizinkan kau meraih pundi-pundi _pounds_ lagi di tempatku. Mengerti!"

 _Brakk_

Kejam. Mrs. Morstan memang dikenal tidak ramah pada semua pekerjanya. Dan tentu saja keterlambatannya pagi tadi memberikan dampak yang cukup buruk. Sudah hampir tiga kali sebelum ancaman barusan di proklamirkan. Kerterlaluan memang, tapi jangan salahkan dia sepenuhnya. Jika saja pundi-pundi uang yang didapatnya cukup untuk menyewa satu kereta kuda, mungkin sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu.

Arloji perak yang beberapa bagiannya sudah berkarat itu menunjukan angka 7 dan 12. Kakinya melangkah pasti. Menyesuaikan diri diantara kerumunan manusia bergaun indah dan bermantel tebal serta menyembunyikan rambutnya di balik topi.

"Hei, Nona, perhatikan langkahmu!"

" _Sorry,_ "

Masa bodoh dengan pria yang baru saja ditabraknya. Tujuannya hanya ada pada gedung _ballroom_ didepan sana.

Ia bukan pemilik gedung tersebut sehingga memiliki akses bebas. Hanya saja gedung tak terpakai sejak pergantian raja itu memang tidak pernah di kunci. Dan ia memanfaatkannya setiap malam.

Suara pintu tua terbuka mendecit lantai hingga suara menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kegelapan menyambut. Ia meraih saklar lampu dan kini ruangan itu sepenuhnya terang menderang. Dulunya gedung ini digunakan para bangsawan dalam mengadakan pesta kebesaran. Mengadakan jamuan makan malam hingga membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai kekayaan dan kejayaan. Memuakan.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja di pojok ruangan dan membunyikan _Gramofon_ , mengalunkan nada _waltz_ yang indah. Seperti sebuah sihir, tubuh itu perlahan ikut mengalun, bernada dan berirama. Sepatu itu ditanggalkannya, melangkahkan dengan pasti kaki-kaki kecil itu untuk menari. Menghirup sedalam mungkin udara di sekitarnya meski yang dirasa hanya kehampaan yang tak berarti, tersapu oleh alunan nada. Mata seindah rembulan itu terpejam, meresapi rasa yang mungkin tertinggal di relung hatinya.

Tubuh itu berputar dan melangkah bebas. Seolah dunia menyaksikan aksinya malam itu. Merasakan degup jantung dan desir darah yang dipertunjukannya. Kaki dan tangan itu lihai dalam memainkan nada sesuai alunan lagu, seperti sesuatu yang sering dilakukannya.

Tak ada apapun disini, hanya ruang kosong dan ia berada di tengah seorang diri. Meresapi tiap rasa yang mengaliri nadinya. Pengkhianatan takdir pada hidupnya. Membuat senyum yang selalu di sunggingkannya pudar tak bersisa. Menghancurkan setiap butir harapan yang selalu ia panjatkan yang kini tak lagi terucap. Membiarkan semua mempermainkannya, seperti alunan nada ini yang menarik tubuhnya. Menarik semua yang pernah di dekapnya erat.

Sementara seorang pemuda di belakang sana terpana. Mengagumi apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya di balik pintu _ballroom_ yang terbuka setengah. Uzumaki Naruto seperti melihat malaikat menari.

 _Kaiser-walzer_ milik Johann Strauss mendominasi ruangan besar itu dan di tengah sana berdiri seorang gadis jelita dengan baju kebesaran menunjukan bahwa _waltz_ itu memang indah. Sungguh, dibalik payung hitamnya, kini ia menjelma bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Rambut panjang itu bergoyang indah dan kaki-kaki kecil itu bekerja sesuai gerakan yang dituntut sang pemilik.

" _Beautiful."_

Hanya itu yang terucap di bibirnya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bergerak untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Dan sampailah ia pada gedung yang cukup terpencil ini. Jauh dari keramaian orang-orang dan kota London.

Tiba-tiba wajah tegas itu mengeras. Terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam penglihatannya. Gerakan itu memang indah dan cantik, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang disana. Langkah itu tidak pada tempatnya. Atau mungkin seharusnya langkah itu tak sendiri, melainkan beriringan. Naruto terhenyak dalam diam. Yang diketahuinya lusa lalu adalah kenyataan.

Gadis itu hanyut dalam dunianya. Rasa rindu membuncah bercampur dengan sesal dan amarah yang menyelimuti hatinya. Hingga tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget, hampir terjatuh kalau saja kedua lengan kokoh itu tidak menumpunya. Keduanya terpana.

Naruto kemudian terhenyak. Ketika warna mata yang teduh itu menatapnya bertanya, menuntut jawaban dari apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun pemuda itu memilih diam. Membiarkan pertanyaan gadis itu melayang entah kemana. Membawa tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu untuk melanjutkan langkah. Menari bagai dua ekor angsa yang indah.

Gadis itu menitikan air mata ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Perasaan hangat ini pernah di junjungnya setinggi mungkin, sebelum semuanya hancur berkeping. Membuatnya tak ingin mengenal apapun mengenai kehangatan. Tetapi siapa pemuda ini? Dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Datang tanpa permisi dan memberikan apa yang selama ini ia butuhkan, ia rindukan. Dan ketika musik itu berhenti, Naruto tak serta merta melepas dekapannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menatapnya heran dengan genangan air mata.

" _Who are you?_ " lembut dan jernih. Suara itu mengalun bagaikan lembayung dikala senja.

"Kau menunggu dan tetap begitu meski tidak ada arti dari apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak seorangpun datang terlebih yang kau tunggu, karena mereka tidak akan pernah datang. Aku mungkin asing bagimu, tapi mungkin saja Tuhan menjadikanku jawaban atas kesetiaanmu menunggu harapan. Maka izinkan aku untuk memulainya. Aku tidak datang secara kosong, tetapi aku datang untuk mengisi kekosonganmu. Dan melengkapi langkah tarianmu,"

Naruto mendekat. Berbisik lirih pada telinga yang siap mendengar, karena empunya kini bergetar dalam tangis yang gentar. "Juga melengkapi kekosongan hatimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Maka jangan salahkan Hinata ketika wajah itu tenggelam dalam dekap hangat sang pangeran. Pemuda asing ini datang, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu namanya, memberikan sejuta kehangatan yang telah lama hilang. Atau mungkin memberikan arti lebih dari apa yang ia minta kepada Tuhan.

Tangannya meremas pelan baju Naruto saat bibir itu menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang beku dan bergetar. Memberikan sensasi menenangkan dan melegakan luar biasa. Hinata merasa lebih nyaman dan aman.

"Berikan aku cinta. Berikan aku kebahagiaan. Berikan aku segalanya. Berikan aku ..." rintih Hinata putus asa.

Naruto tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu tersemat rapi di hatinya. Mungkin terlalu mudah dan singkat tetapi pada dasarnya tak ada yang tahu. Rasa penasarannya akan Hinata sejak tiga minggu yang lalu membuatnya sampai pada titik ini. Dimana ia menemukan sendiri jawabannya. Dimana ia mengerti bagaimana Tuhan berencana.

Tapi tak ada yang ingin ia pikirkan mengenai apapun. Karena gadis dalam dekapannya kini akan menjadi miliknya.

 **...**

 _Bersambung_

 **...**

 _Omake_

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu sudah berada di sana sejak satu tahun yang lalu tepat di musim dingin tiba. Menurut kabar berita yang kuketahui, Ayahnya sakit keras dan meninggal sedangkan dua bulan setelahnya kekasihnya tewas terbunuh perampok jalanan. Aku juga sempat mendengar jika mereka berdua merupakan pasangan menari yang cukup termahsyur asal Wales. Dan menurut gosip yang akhir-akhir ini tersebar, sebelum kematiannya, sang kekasih menjanjikan menari bersama tepat di hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Merayakan hari jadi mereka. Dan disanalah gadis itu menunggu. Sungguh gadis yang malang,"

Naruto terdiam menatap Ino. Bagaimana warna mata yang biasanya ceria itu tertunduk sendu atas ceritanya. Membuat sesuatu dalam batinnya bergejolak untuk gadis yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatiannya.

Dan Naruto bertekad untuk satu hal.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note** :

 _Gue kembali dengan cerita western untuk pertama kali. Judul dan ide lahir ketika hujan turun di luar. Cerita ini akan melalui beberapa chapter yang gue sendiri tidak menargetkan sampe chap berapa, seselesainya aja._

So, _mohon kritik serta saran yang membangun karena mungkin cerita ini akan gue seriusin. Bisa tulis di kotak review ^^_

 _Semoga kalian suka dan bisa meramaikan fanfiksi NH lagi ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam,_

 ** _Miss Spearsza_**

 _11/02/2017_


	2. Girl From Wales

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Miss Spearsza's present**

 _Cahaya Dibalik Teduh_

 **.**

 **(Naruto. U & Hinata. H)**

 _WARNING : OC, Westren, typo(s), and more. If you don't really like this please klik back._

 **.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy it ^^**_

* * *

 **Januari, 1864**

 **.**

"Mr. Uzumaki. Kiranya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu,"

Jalan Adelaide Ave cukup lengang pada jam seperti ini. Kereta kuda yang melintas hanya terhitung jari. Udara musim dingin membuat sebagian besar masyarakat Inggris memutuskan untuk berduduk santai di depan perapian dengan secangkir kopi atau teh panas sambil mengisap pipa. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di sepanjang jalan itu sebelum berbelok arah menuju jalan Brenchley Gardens.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"K-karena mungkin saya sudah lancang dengan Anda ketika berada di gedung _ballroom_ tadi. T-tetapi, sungguh, saya hanya berada dalam tekanan emosi yang meledak-ledak," kata Hinata dengan menyesal. Kedua tangan mungil itu terbungkus rapi oleh sarung tangan tebal. Wajahnya menunduk lesu.

"Tidak perlu, Hyuuga, tidak perlu. Aku bisa memaklumi itu. Lagipula aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu, akulah yang sudah lancang," kata Naruto. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum ramah.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Tapi kata-kata yang sudah siap di ujung lidah tak kunjung terucap, sehingga Hinata memilih untuk diam, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto terheran-heran, apa gerangan yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Apa mungkin ia salah ucap? " _Well_ , lupakan saja kejadian di _ballroom_ tadi. Dan mungkin kita bisa memulai perkenalan dengan lebih wajar?" tawar Naruto.

Hinata mendongak. Warna mata teduhnya beradu pandang dengan mata sebiru langit. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari jika pemuda di depannya baru saja mengulurkan tangan, maka ia menyambutnya untuk saling berjabat tangan. "Hyuuga Hinata. _What is your name_ , _Sir_?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Uzumaki Naruto. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Sir_ , Nona. Aku masih terlalu muda. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, terdengar lebih akrab bukan?"

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya cantik namun terdapat kerutan samar di sekitar sudut-sudut mata. Tampaknya ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya akhir-akhir ini. " _Well_ , aku akan memanggilmu Naruto jika kau mengizinkan demikian. K-kupikir kita bisa lebih akrab dari ini,"

Naruto berharap begitu. Dalam hati ia mengaminkan lebih dari seribu kali. Mungkin akan mengejutkan dan terdengar canggung jika gadis yang baru kau kenal langsung menjadi kekasih. Apalagi Hinata sepertinya masih enggan. Jadi pekerjaan Naruto sekarang adalah menghapus kesedihan itu dari sinar mata Hinata. Dan membiarkan Hinata jatuh cinta sesuai dengan kehendak hatinya.

"Kuharap begitu."

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dengan topik-topik pembicaraan ringan. Dari Brenchley Gardens lalu ke Honor Oak kemudian Lordship Ln dengan deretan rumah yang cukup terkenal sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk naik kereta di stasiun North Dulwich. Hinata sudah menolak untuk diantar pulang sedangkan Naruto memaksa. Tanpa mendengar banyak protes, Naruto menarik lengan kecil itu untuk masuk kedalam bilik kereta.

"Jadi, Hinata, boleh aku mendengar sedikit cerita tentangmu?"

Gadis yang sedang membaca koran itu mulai duduk dengan gelisah. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah berjalan sepuluh menit yang lalu dan akan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam untuk sampai di stasiun Streatham Common "Kupikir kau sudah cukup tahu tentangku, Naruto?"

"Tidak, secara keseluruhan. Kukira pernyataanmu tadi mengenai kita yang bisa lebih akrab dari ini sudah membangkitkan kepercayaanmu kepadaku,"

"A-aku tidak tertarik untuk membahas hal semacam ini."

"Tetapi aku tertarik."

"Kenapa kau tertarik? Kita baru kenal, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Justru karena kita baru kenal maka aku tertarik mendengar lebih tentangmu. Jadi, bagaimana, kau mau berbagi?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku sudah memberikan alasannya tadi,"

"Tapi aku memaksa."

Hinata melipat korannya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda di depannya benar-benar keras kepala. Tidakkah dia menyadari jika hal semacam itu cukup privasi dan, dalam kasusnya, cukup sensitif. Tetapi warna mata biru yang menyala-nyala bagai kobaran api itu menuntutnya lebih dalam untuk berbagi cerita.

" _Well_ , Naruto, aku akan menceritakan singkat mengenai diriku. Aku menceritakan apa yang mau aku ceritakan dan jangan bertanya lebih. _Well_ , aku lahir di Monmouth, Wales. Keluargaku tidak memiliki garis keturunan bangsawan namun kehidupan kami cukup mapan disana. Umurku baru tiga tahun ketika Mrs. Elsie, pelayan pribadi keluarga Hyuuga, mengajariku menari dan sejak saat itulah aku mencintai dunia _waltz_. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi, adikku. Sejak saat itu kami hidup bertiga, bersama Mrs. Elsie, pelayan tua yang sangat menyayangi aku serta Hanabi.

Singkat cerita, umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun ketika aku bertemu Toneri, pemuda yang menjadi pasangan _waltz_ ku pada suatu kompetisi di Cardiff. Kebersamaan itu melahirkan cinta yang kemudian bersemayam sangat kuat di hati kita berdua. Lalu saat itu pula aku mengetahui jika Ayah mengidap kanker hati. Toneri pemuda yang baik dan sopan sehingga Ayah mempercayakan aku kepadanya. Tahun-tahun berlalu namun belum ada kemajuan yang berarti bagi kesehatan Ayah. Yang ada keadaanya justru semakin parah, meski ia sangat rajin berobat. Sampai akhirnya beliau meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.

Kala itu hatiku sangat hancur. Ayah sempat menitipkan aku serta Hanabi pada Mrs. Elsie, sebelum pelayan baik hati itu mengudurkan diri karena kerentanan usianya. Ayah tidak pernah bercerita banyak mengenai kerabat kami, tetapi seminggu kemudian ketika aku pulang dari bekerja, aku mendapat selembar telegram dari orang asing yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, karena dia tidak mencantumkan nama itu, mengatakan kalau ia membawa Hanabi dan meminta uang tembus dua ratus ribu _pounds_. Tentu saja dengan pekerjaanku sekarang aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu,"

"Lalu dua bulan kemudian, kekasihmu tewas oleh perampok jalanan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sesak di dadanya kian menghantam. "Lalu dimana Hanabi saat ini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Tatapan mata itu kosong seperti tidak bernyawa. "Aku sudah menjadi kakak yang jahat, bukankah begitu, Naruto?"

Tidak ada komentar ataupun tanggapan dari Naruto. Tangan besarnya mengelus lengan Hinata dengan tatapan prihatin. Setelah mengetahui informasi lebih banyak, dari yang Ino tahu, Naruto merasakan betapa kuatnya Hinata. Mungkin jika Naruto berada di posisi gadis itu ia lebih memilih mati ketimbang harus meneruskan hidup yang tidak ada artinya lagi. Bahkan sekarang Hinata sebatang kara.

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Di flat sederhana di Sherwood Ave. Aku tinggal sendiri setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahku di Monmouth,"

Pembicaraan tidak berlanjut karena setelah itu Hinata kembali membuka koran yang sempat di bacanya. Memberi Naruto isyarat untuk menghentikan tanya jawab mereka. Satu jam kemudian Hinata dan Naruto sampai di stasiun Streatham Common. Udara kian mendingin, ketika Naruto melirik jam rantainya jarum pendek menunjukan angka sepuluh. Lalu lalang orang sudah mulai berkurang bahkan sepi. Sedangkan Naruto masih harus kembali setelah ini. Kira-kira pukul setengah dua belas ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Kurasa aku bisa pulang sendiri. Flatku tak jauh dari sini," kata Hinata. Wajahnya menunjukan permohonan. "Lagipula kupikir kau harus segera kembali. Aku tak yakin kapan kereta terakhir menuju London akan berangkat."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tinggal di East Dulwich jika kau perlu tahu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Itu berarti Naruto hanya perlu kereta yang tujuannya mengarah kembali ke stasiun North Dulwich. Dan kalau tidak salah, seingat Hinata yang sering berpergian menggunakan kereta yang sama, kereta tersebut akan berangkat setengah jam lagi.

Setelah pamit, Hinata melangkah di tengah gelapnya jalan yang hanya mendapat sinar temaram dari beberapa rumah dan lampu jalanan. Naruto memandang punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga menghilang di belokan. Mungkin dia akan menunda kepulangannya, lagipula kereta akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Mungkin membeli beberapa minuman di toko terdekat bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa membeku.

Lima menit Naruto melangkah dari toko minuman, Ia menangkap sekumpulan polisi dan beberapa orang berjas mahal di salah satu rumah mewah di ujung jalan. Dengan rasa penasaran ia berjalan menghampiri.

"Mr. Sarutobi!"

Tanpa di sangka-sangkanya, Sarutobi Asuma berdiri menjulang di samping kereta kudanya. Sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa polisi. Sarutobi Asuma adalah teman dekat Ayahnya. Pria berumur empat puluh tahun lebih itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum singkat di balik bibirnya yang terselip pipa. "Oh, hai, Uzumaki. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan berjalan-jalan, saya baru saja mengantar seseorang. Kupikir Anda memiliki kasus luar biasa hari ini, _Sir_?" tanya Naruto.

Laki-laki berwajah lancip dengan dagu yang dipenuhi janggut tebal itu mengangkat sedikit kedua bahunya. "Begitulah. Pukul lima sore tadi aku mendapat telegram. Isinya memberitakan bahwa baru saja terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini,"

Naruto sedikit terperanjat. Sarutobi Asuma adalah seorang detektif dari London. Pekerjaannya sangat sibuk, seingat Naruto sejak ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ayahnya sering bercerita mengenai pria luar biasa ini. "Lalu Anda sudah mendapat perkembangannya?"

"Hanya sedikit. Belum ada bukti kuat yang ku dapatkan begitu pun dengan pihak kepolisian. Kupikir ini akan menjadi persoalan yang cukup panjang,"

"Anda sudah menghubungi pihak Skotland Yard?"

"Baru saja akan ku lakukan."

Rumah mewah itu tampak indah sejujurnya, menurut Naruto. Bangunannya memiliki dua lantai dengan masing-masing pintu di desain khusus menggunakan batu alam. Catnya berwarna putih gading dan merah bata. Sangat kuno namun elegan. Sayang sekali sudah terjadi tindak kriminal di rumah indah seperti ini.

Setelah pamit, Naruto kembali ke stasiun, dan tepat ketika kereta menuju North Dulwich akan berangkat. Pemuda itu memilih bilik paling pojok di sudut kiri. Kakinya berselonjor santai. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata mungkin akan menjadi awalan yang unik serta menyenangkan. Setidaknya kurang lebih ia tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal. Sedangkan pertemuannya dengan Mr. Sarutobi menjadi hal yang menarik sebagai penutup hari ini.

 **.**

Cuaca pagi ini cukup mendukung. Hamparan salju di sepanjang jalan menjadi fenomena yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. Ia baru saja kembali sehabis melakukan penelitian di kampus, sebagai tugas akhir yang akan pemuda itu jalani. Prof. Pycrof memuji habis-habisan hasil penelitiannya. Kemungkinan Naruto akan menyelesaikan studinya sekitar dua bulan lagi dan setelah itu ia akan segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya di Paris.

Di ujung sana Naruto melihat Uchiha Sasuke, Ia berjalan menghampiri. Pemuda itu adalah teman dekatnya. Garis keturunan bangsawan yang di milikinya membuat pamor seorang Uchiha menjadi cukup terkenal di London.

"Hai, sobatku, Sasuke. Apa gerangan yang membuatmu terlihat murung?"

Lihatlah bagaimana wajah lancipnya yang tampan mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak murung." Katanya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu. Sebagaimana kau kukenal sebagai pendusta,"

Matanya yang sipit seperti elang semakin mendelik tidak suka. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang berjalan terburu-buru dengan kesal. Naruto yakin pemuda itu berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tertawa keras. "Jangan marah begitu, sobatku, aku hanya bercanda. Kurasa memang ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Tidak biasanya kau mudah marah oleh karena perkataanku,"

"Ibuku jatuh sakit." kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengusap telapak tangannya dengan semangat. Hal itu rupanya yang membuat pemuda ini murung, meskipun raut wajahnya tetap menampilkan ketenangan. "Separah apa?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah. Beliau tidak cerita apapun. Ayah serta Itachi sibuk mengurus kasus-kasus di kepolisian. Ibu sekarang tinggal bersama perawat Ayame." Ceritanya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti ayam tanda ia mengerti. Pastilah Sasuke merasa khawatir. Kedekatannya dengan sang Ibu tidak perlu di ragukan, sedangkan hubungannya dengan sang Ayah tidak begitu baik. Belum lagi kepala keluarga Uchiha itu selalu mengelu-elukan kehebatan anak pertamanya, Itachi, sebagai emas bagi keluarga. Hal itu lantas membuat Sasuke enggan terhadap Ayahnya.

Uchiha Fugaku seorang kepala kepolisian begitupun dengan Itachi. Keduanya selalu sibuk mengingat kejahatan sedang merajalela akhir-akhir ini. Bisa dikatakan keluarga mereka tidak akrab satu sama lain tetapi selalu terlihat harmonis di kalangan bangsawan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, sobat. Aku yakin ibumu akan cepat pulih," Naruto menepuk bahu lebar itu untuk menyemangati. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sasuke."

Warna mata yang tajam itu menoleh. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto terlonjak dengan hati yang senang. "Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau mengenalkanku dengan Itachi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Pada intinya aku punya keperluan dengan kakakmu," kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Setelah keduanya pamit dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Naruto memilih untuk singgah sejenak pada satu toko minuman. Ia membeli beberapa brendi. Naruto bukan pemuda yang senang merokok, seperti sobatnya Shikamaru. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak penah mengisap tembakau itu lewat pipa seperti yang biasa dilakukan kebanyakan pria di Inggris. Seperti sekarang ini. Naruto memutuskan membeli satu hingga dua tembakau beserta pipanya. Ia berpendapat jika tidak sering, toh ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto berjalan-jalan di daerah Westminster. Menyesapi dingin udara musim salju dan rasa tembakau di pipanya. Sambil membuat rencana setelah studi kuliahnya selesai. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar pindah ke Paris, atau hanya sekedar mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya sambil berlibur. Tapi mungkin meminta rekomendasi Prof. Pycrof mengenai pekerjaan tidak akan Naruto kesampingkan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, saya tidak butuh seorang pekerja disini."

" _Please_ , _Ma'am_. Saya membutuhkan pekerjaan,"

"Carilah di tempat lain."

"Tidak ada yang mau menerima saya, _Ma'am_. Saya mohon. Apapun pekerjaannya akan saya lakukan, _Ma'am_ "

" _I told you. I'm not!_ "

" _Please, Ma'am_..."

" _No! Get out from here!_ "

Sebelum tubuh itu jatuh terjembab di tumpukan salju, tangan panjang milik Uzumaki Naruto sudah menangkapnya. Wanita dengan gaun indah di depan pintu toko melototi keduanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bawa dia dari sini, _Sir_. Sudah saya katakan kalau saya tidak butuh seorang pekerja," suaranya yang melengking terdengar sedikit menakutkan lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Gadis di dekapannya beranjak meraih tasnya yang dilempar wanita tadi. Wajah itu murung dengan warna hitam yang membayangi matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

"Kupikir kau mengerti setelah peristiwa barusan," Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah yang berlawanan. Mantel serta topi ia rapatkan demi menepis udara dingin. Hinata tidak memiliki tujuan saat ini. Setelah penolakan mentah-mentah nyonya pemilik toko baju disana membuat segalanya rusak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang benar-benar kabur dari bayangan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau meminta pekerjaan dari wanita kasar tadi? Bukannya kau memiliki pekerjaan?"

"Aku dipecat." Kata Hinata. Wajahnya tertunduk lunglai.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Pagi ini aku terlambat. Mrs. Morstan sudah memberiku peringatan sejak jauh-jauh hari, hanya saja, yah, begitulah, akhirnya aku di pecat."

Naruto berdiri menghadang jalan si gadis. Tangannya yang keras mengangkat wajah murung itu sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik. Warna biru di matanya berkilat-kilat sesaat setelah menangkap gerumulan air di sudut mata Hinata. "Jangan murung begitu. Kau pasti mendapatkannya. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau,"

"Mungkinkah?"

" _Trust me_ ,"

Bisikan Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya membuat sudut-sudut bibir mungil itu tertarik barang dua senti. Di tengah keputusasaannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali mempercayai orang lain. Dan entah bagaimana, Hinata memilih Naruto dari sekian banyak jiwa di Inggris yang ia percayai seutuhnya.

Melihat secercah kelegaan di kedua mata yang teduh itu, Naruto lantas tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ada pertandingan Rugby di Southwark. Kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

Hyuuga Hinata sudah buka mulut untuk merespon tawaran Naruto sebelum laki-laki itu membuang rokoknya dan menarik lengannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun, _Miss_. Setelah pertandingan itu selesai, kita akan mencari pekerjaan untukmu,"

Warna mata teduh itu mengamati wajah tegas Naruto yang bersemangat ketika menarik lengannya. Hidungnya mancung menjulang di wajahnya yang besar dengan garis samar di kedua belah pipi. Rahang itu bulat namun garisnya kokoh. Berbeda dari kebanyakan kulit bangsa Eropa, Naruto memiliki kulit yang kecoklatan. Seperti selalu berada di bawah terik matahari.

Tetapi yang membuat Hinata selalu kehilangan sebagian kalimatnya adalah sepasang warna mata biru samudera. Jarang penduduk Inggris yang memiliki warna mata sebiru itu. Nampak sangat indah dan jernih.

Hyuuga Hinata menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan.

 **.**

Mereka menduduki bangku penonton di paling belakang. Tidak masalah, karena di depan sana penuh dengan manusia yang berteriak-teriak seperti di hutan. Naruto tidak ingin telinganya berdenging sedemikian rupa.

Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Hinata menyukai olahraga yang cukup fenomenal di Inggris ini, tapi mungkin spekulasi itu perlu di kesampingkan, karena Hinata terlihat antusias.

"Kau menyukai Rugby, Hinata?"

Hinata menatapnya. "Tidak juga. Tapi dulu Ayah sering mengajakku menonton temannya yang menjadi pelatih di salah satu club," kata Hinata. "Tidakkah kau pikir, Naruto, gadis sepertiku menyukai olahraga?"

"Mungkin saja. Kau lihat disana," telunjuknya yang kurus menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton di samping kanan mereka, jaraknya cukup jauh. "Wanita bangsawan itu sepertinya sangat menikmati pertandingan. Dan juga yang disana, atau yang disana,"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. Matanya yang lembut kembali meneliti atlet-atlet itu ketika menunjukan kebolehan mereka. "Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Secara teknisi, Ayahku mantan pemain Rugby ketika dia masih kuliah. Setelah iming-iming perusahaan ekonomi dengan tawaran gaji yang menggiurkan, ia meninggalkan olahraga ini."

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah?"

Naruto tertawa. "Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak tertarik. Tapi kalau kau senang melihatku bermain Rugby, yah, akan kucoba untuk beberapa waktu kedepan," candanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu ketika menanggapi celotehan Naruto. Tipikal pemuda yang senang berbicara daripada diam.

Belum sempat mereka meneruskan pembicaraan, seorang pria menepuk bahu Naruto. tubuhnya tinggi dengan bulu halus yang mengelilingi rahang serta dagunya. Rambutnya panjang dan lebat. Matanya jenaka. Hidungnya sedikit bengkok tapi besar dengan kutil di pangkal hidung. Pipa di bibirnya bergeser ketika ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, Mr. Jiraya. Apa kabar? Kukira kau akan menetap di Jerman. Tapi kurasa kecintaanmu terhadap club Rugby tak dapat ditandingi,"

Suara berat itu terdengar tertawa ringan. "Yah, yah, sebenarnya aku sering pulang setiap musim pertandingan Rugby. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah besar Minato Junior,"

"Begitukah?"

Pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa, "Jika tidak, bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis manis yang kau bawa ini?"

Seketika Naruto memutar tubuh. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung luar biasa. Kedua alisnya naik meminta penjelasan. "Perkenalkan, ini temanku, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia berasal dari Wales,"

"Ah, temanmu rupanya. _Well_ , gadis manis, apa yang membuatmu datang jauh-jauh dari Wales?"

"Saya sedang mencari pekerjaan, _Sir_ ,"

Jiraya tiba-tiba terlonjak. "Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Istriku memiliki toko bunga, tak jauh dari sini, sayangnya Mrs. Jiraya belum menemukan seorang kurir untuk mengantar pesanan. Jika kau mau, kau bisa bekerja disana, gadis manis. Akan ku bicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan istriku,"

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya lusa lalu, Naruto belum melihat senyum seindah ini di bibir Hinata. Matanya penuh rasa syukur sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal memandang Jiraya. "Dengan senang hati, _Sir._ Kapan kiranya saya bisa bertemu dengan istrimu?"

"Secepatnya. Mungkin besok sore pemuda ini akan mengantarmu menemui istriku, bagaimana, Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya tanda setuju. Setelah Jiraya pamit undur diri dari sana untuk suatu urusan, Naruto berujar dengan kedipan mata yang menawan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, Hinata, kalau kita akan menemukan pekerjaan untukmu,"

Senyum masih belum luntur dari wajah lembut itu. Meskipun poni yang tertutup topi menghalangi pandangan matanya, Naruto yakin ada kelegaan dan rasa terima kasih luar bisa dari mata teduh Hyuuga Hinata. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu jika kau tidak mau jatuh cinta padaku," kemudian tertawa.

Kemerahan di pipi Hinata timbul lagi. Ia tidak ingin berkata apapun saat ini. Hatinya sedang diserang kegembiraan luar bisa, dan menurutnya itu berkat Naruto. Dua jam yang lalu ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan ditolak berkali-kali, tapi seperti sebuah sihir, kehadiran Naruto mempermudah segalanya.

" _Well_ , Hinata, boleh aku minta satu hal?"

Apapun, demi membalas jasa yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Demi terima kasih yang tidak hanya cukup dengan ucapan, Hinata akan memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Oh, jangan anggap berlebihan. Untuk seorang gadis sebatang kara seperti Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. " _Anything you want, Sir_ ,"

Naruto benar-benar tergelak keras kali ini. " _Well_ , kau pernah bercerita mengenai telegram yang kau dapat dari orang asing, 'kan? Boleh aku minta telegram itu?"

Dari sekian banyak hal yang mungkin bisa Naruto minta dan dapat Hinata lakukan, itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan telegram asing itu. Lalu untuk apa Naruto memintanya?

" _For what?_ "

Sepasang mata biru samudera itu menatap pertandingan Rugby yang kian memanas di lapangan sana. Para pelatih sudah berteriak dan ratusan penonton sudah mulai bersorak. Mungkin kemenangan telak akan jatuh di salah satu club. Kemudian Naruto berpaling kembali ke Hinata. Senyumnya sungguh menawan di bawah terik matahari yang mengintip di balik awan tebal. Hinata tersentuh.

"E-eh?"

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Note :**

Hai, welcome back :)

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, follow, fav, or just read, I'm so appreciate it. Entah bagaimana, gue ternyata jatuh cinta dengan karya gue sendiri sehingga apapun bentuk appreciate kalian dan berapapun itu, gue memilih untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampe tuntas ^^

Btw gue banyak masukin Other Character disini, cuma biar mendukung westernnya aja.

So, kalian bisa ninggalin jejak berupa review, very need the feedback about this story. Karena sebuah tulisan tidak akan berkembang jika tidak ada feedback :)

.

.

.

Salam,

 _ **Miss Spearsza**_

 _19/02/2017_


	3. The Problem

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Miss Spearsza's present**

 _Cahaya Dibalik Teduh_

 ** _._**

 **(Naruto. U & Hinata. H)**

 _WARNING : OC, Western, Typo(s), and more. If you don't really like this please klick back._

 **.**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it ^^_**

* * *

 **January, 1864**

 **.**

 _Dia bersamaku. Gerbong kedelapan menelungkup biru. Cahaya petir menyilaukan pandangannya. Dia bersamaku. Dua ratus ribu pounds dalam genggaman. Ketika D menjadi destinasi terakhir._

 _(Unknown)_

Naruto melipat telegram itu kedalam saku jaket. Sejenak terfikir olehnya adik dari Hyuuga Hinata ini sudah mati. Dari sarat akan nada yang ada di dalam telegram tersebut sangatlah jelas, bahwa jika Hinata tidak mengirimkan dua ratus ribu _pounds_ , maka Hanabi berakhir. Tapi ia tidak mau bertindak gegabah apalagi sudah lama gadis kecil itu menghilang, yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Mungkin Naruto akan berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu dengan Skotland Yard atau Mr. Sarutobi Asuma. Nama mereka cukup tersohor di negeri ini. Berbagai macam kasus ditangani dengan baik dan sangat bersih. Menuntaskan sampai ke akar permasalahan.

Kereta menuju North Dulwich baru akan berangkat pukul empat sore nanti, setelah ia tertinggal pada keberangkatan jam 12 siang tadi. Tidak ada hal penting yang mungkin di kerjakannya secepat mungkin di rumah, maka Naruto menapakan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju kereta kuda yang kosong di ujung jalan sana.

"Bisa kau antarkan saya ke jalan ini?" Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Tentu, _Sir_. Silakan,"

Inggris masih diliputi salju tebal ketika sampai di pertengahan Januari. Kepakan sayap burung-burung gereja terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga. Bisa dikatakan negara ini sedang tidak pada keamanan yang stabil. Beberapa kali kasus pencurian, perampokan bahkan pembunuhan mampir di koran paginya dan dalam tempo yang cukup singkat. Pengaruh ekonomi dan politik yang memang sedang 'mengambang' di Eropa mungkin menjadi ujung tombak hal-hal semacam itu bisa terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto mengambil secarik telegram itu dari sakunya. Mengamati dengan seksama dan mencoba memahami isi dari pesan yang tertulis. Dan berulang kali pula ia meyakini dirinya bahwa dugaannya sangat jelas. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya berhenti pada sebuah rumah besar dengan cat pernis berwarna coklat gelap. Kayu-kayu yang digunakan sebagai kusen jendela dan bingkai pintu itu berasal dari Italia. Sangat kokoh dan megah.

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali sampai seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian pelayannya membukaan pintu.

"Ah, selamat malam. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Mr. Sarutobi?"

Pelayan wanita itu menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar sementara ia berjalan cepat setengah berlari melewati sebuah lorong yang panjang. Kata sebentar yang digunakan pelayan tadi merupakan janji yang ditepati karena selang satu menit kemudian Mr. Asuma datang dengan senyum yang menyambangi wajah bijaksananya

"Silakan masuk, nak. Ada apa gerangan sampai membuatmu jauh-jauh datang menemuiku?" tanyanya. "Silakan duduk, Nak. Silakan,"

"Terima kasih, Mr. Asuma. Seperti yang biasa anda ketahui ketika seseorang datang menemuimu dengan maksud tertentu. Begitupun dengan saya datang kemari dengan maksud serupa," Naruto menyerahkan telegram itu kepada Mr. Asuma. "Teman saya kehilangan adiknya dan mendapati telegram itu tepat di hari adiknya menghilang. Ia menduga adiknya telah diculik dan memintanya untuk membayar sebanyak dua ratus ribu _pounds_ atau adiknya akan mati. Dari telegram yang tertulis, begitulah kiranya saya mengambil kesimpulan. Hanya saja untuk lebih memastikan, saya akan lebih meyakini kesimpulan yang anda berikan setelah menuntaskan masalah ini,"

Mr. Asuma terdiam membaca telegram yang Naruto berikan. Membacanya berulang kali. Sejenak ia pun mengambil kesimpulan yang sama.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan hanya dalam sekali kedip, Nak. Mungkin saja saya akan berkonsultasi dengan Skotland Yard atau pihak kepolisian mengenai ini. Aku akan menghubungimu jika kasus ini mengalami perkembangan," katanya. Setelah melewati beberapa percakapan singkat, Naruto kemudian pamit karena setengah jam lagi keretanya menuju North Dulwich akan segera berangkat.

Dalam perjalanannya di kereta, Naruto tak berniat membaca koran yang tersedia. Mata birunya memandangi pohon-pohon menjulang yang memutih oleh salju. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Jika memang adiknya sudah mati, apa yang akan Hyuuga Hinata lakukan setelahnya?

 **.**

Mata seteduh rembulan itu melirik-lirik malu ke arah pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti ketika tubuh tegap itu sudah berdiri menjulang di depan toko bunga dimana ia bekerja sekarang. Bahkan dengan senyuman menawan ia berucap ringan, _'sore ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan'_ , dan kemudian disinilah mereka berada. Berjalan berkeliling tak tentu arah dengan hamparan salju dan lembayung senja sebagai penikmat sore yang cukup dingin.

Masalah utama dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat ini sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang baru saja dijelaskan, melainkan bagaimana semburat senja menyinari sebagian wajah pemuda itu. Dari arah pandanganya sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto jadi terlihat, ah, Hinata malu mengungkapkannya. Jemari itu memilin roknya dengan gugup.

"Jika kiranya ada yang menggangu pikiranmu, katakan saja."

 _Kau tampan—_ "T-tidak ada. _I'm fine_ ," dustanya.

" _Really_? Firasatku mengatakan kau baru saja berbohong,"

Gadis itu kelabakan. Bola matanya berputar-putar gelisah sedangkan warna wajahnya sudah menyaingi spektrum lembayung sore itu. "F-firasat tidak selalu benar." cicitnya. Sejak kejadian di _ballroom_ malam itu, kedekatan keduanya bisa dibilang cukup baik dengan intensitas pertemuan yang sering. Atau lebih tepatnya pemuda itulah yang kerap kali menampakan diri dihadapan Hinata. Entahlah, Hyuuga Hinata tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa lama kiranya mereka saling kenal. Yang pasti tidak lebih dari tiga minggu.

"Ya, kau benar," katanya. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan. Anak rambutnya menyembul dibalik topi bowler yang dia gunakan, tertiup angin Januari. "Tidakkah kau ingin bertanya kemana kita akan pergi?"

 _Uh-!_

Suara tawa yang sangat lelaki itu mengudara ketika melihat Hinata berjengit kaget. "Tidak selamanya firasat tak selalu benar. Tergantung bagaimana orang itu dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya,"

Setidaknya satu hal positif yang dapat gadis itu ambil, Naruto tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "J-Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Pemuda itu diam. Namun genggaman tangan besar dibalik sarung tangan tebal itu menariknya perlahan, berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ke arah selatan, menghindari keramaian kota.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam, melewati blok-blok sepi hingga pada sebuah desa terpencil, kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berhenti pada hamparan danau sunyi yang seluruh airnya membeku oleh dinginnya musim. Senja terus bergerak turun, mengantarkan matahari yang hari ini bersinar redup kembali ke peraduannya.

Hyuuga Hinata tertegun. Hamparan es beku itu memantulkan warna senja menjadi keemasan yang sempurna, membayang ranting-ranting pohon oak yang tertimbun salju. Jauh dari keramaian kota, di salah satu desa terpencil di negeri ini. Matanya berpaling ke arah pemuda yang kini tersenyum bangga.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sering mengajakku bermain disini saat usiaku lima tahun. Kami memiliki keluarga jauh di desa Castle Combe, sebenarnya jarak antara desa dengan danau ini cukup jauh, sekitar satu sampai dua kilometer, membuat danau ini cukup sepi oleh pengunjung,"

Hinata tidak memperdulikan keterangan yang Naruto berikan. Wajahnya sibuk mengaggumi karya Tuhan yang Maha Agung dihadapannya, membuat Uzumaki Naruto mengulum bibirnya dengan senyuman.

Gadis itu menyesal untuk beberapa saat. Apa saja yang selama ini ia lakukan hingga tak mengetahui keberadaan tempat nun indah seperti ini? Atau mungkin banyak tempat-tempat di pelosok negeri Inggris ini yang tidak diketahuinya? Akhir waktu ini cukup menyitanya, mengurungnya untuk tetap berdiri pada tumpukan masalah yang tak kunjung usai. Hanya memikirkan tanpa mencari solusi terbaik. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menyusuri seluruh penjuru negeri ini dengan kecintaannya terhadap petualangan sedangkan masalah-masalah itu memborgolnya erat?

Kemudian Hinata menatap bingung uluran telapak tangan di samping wajahnya, dan ketika ia menoleh, wajah rupawan itu tersenyum miring. " _Dance with me?_ "

Hinata memandangi tangan itu sejenak. Ragu atas tawaran yang Naruto berikan.

" _Trust me._ "

Dengan tarikan yang sedikit memaksa, Naruto meraih tangan itu untuk melingkar di bahunya. Sedangkan ia sendiri menjepit pinggang kecil yang terbalut pakaian besar itu mendekat. Kini dengan sangat jelas lingkaran biru samudera itu menatapnya dalam, sangat dekat... dan memabukkan. Otot-otot perutnya tertarik seiring hormon adrenalinya bekerja bersamaan dengan denyut jantungnya yang meningkat. Melebarkan pembuluh-pembuluh darah di pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat merah.

Kaki-kaki kontras itu mengayun secara bersamaan diatas air danau yang membeku. Maju, mundur, lalu ke samping. Tanpa irama musik, karena nada senja sedang mengalun indah di pikiran mereka.

Naruto membuka rengkuhannya dan membiarkan Hinata berputar dibawah kukungan lengannya. Hinata melepas genggaman itu, lalu melakukan gerakan _ballerina_ nya sendiri sebelum lengan kokoh itu kembali menguncinya. Mereka memutari tempat itu dengan gerakan kaki yang seirama, dan Naruto membiarkan Hinata memainkan lebih perannya disini.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu berada di pinggang Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan gadis itu, berjalan dengan irama yang terlatih dan sempurna sebelum kembali berputar dengan mengibaskan roknya. Kedua tangan mereka saling mengunci erat, menggenggam dengan penuh rasa membuncah sebelum Hinata melepaskannya kembali. Melambaikan tangan serta jari-jari lentiknya untuk ikut menari, berpindah tempat dengan Naruto sebelum kembali memutar di kukungan tangan itu, membuat pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Uzumaki Naruto mengakui Hinata sebagai penari _waltz_ tersohor asal Wales memang benar adanya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukan itu saat ini. Bagaimana ia lebih mendominasi semua gerakan serta lihai dalam melangkah, meski tak ada lagu yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Tubuhnya meliuk sempurna dan begitu indah. Naruto menyadarinya. Hyuuga Hinata bagai angsa putih di musim salju.

Bayangan keduanya menjadi lukisan paling indah ketika sinar senja menyoroti mereka dari arah barat. Terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah lukisan dalam kanvas putih berupa salju.

Hinata membiarkan tangan kokoh Naruto mengelilingi pinggang hingga perutnya sebelum pemuda itu mengangkatnya untuk berputar. Sedangkan tangan lainnya saling bergengaman erat, menyeimbangkan posisi mereka ketika Hinata mengangkat satu kakinya. Rok itu berkibar oleh angin yang mereka ciptakan.

Tubuhnya terhipnotis oleh rasa membucah ketika kaki-kaki dan tangannya bergerak. Lama kiranya ia tak melakukan hal ini. Setelah semuanya terenggut oleh satu hal yang disebut takdir, tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, bahkan untuk menggerakan seujung jaripun. Langkahnya dalam menari tidak pernah sebebas ini sebelumnya, menampilkan gejolak rasa yang berbeda. Bukan kepedihan.

Keduanya berhenti. Sorotan senja itu hilang terbawa waktu. Berganti oleh gelapnya malam dengan sinar rembulan yang menyembul malu-malu dibalik awan gelap. Cahaya rembulan itu menyamarkan pandangan Hinata akan wajah Naruto. Karena hanya mata sebiru lautan itulah poin pertama ketika ia menatapnya.

 _Terlalu dekat_.

Bahkan hembusan asap dari nafas mereka saling bertubrukan.

Uzumaki Naruto menemukan refleksi bulan ada pada mata gadis itu. Sangat manis dengan lekukan lembut di setiap pahat wajahnya. Ada hal yang baru saja ia temukan dalam beberapa menit yang mereka lalui.

 _Cinta._

Naruto mendapati pancaran cinta pada mata rembulan itu.

Tangannya bergerak, mengelus rahang bulat Hinata dengan lembut. Menariknya dengan sangat pelan. Membawanya pada satu keyakinan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah suatu kebohongan atau halusinasi semata. Karena ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, dalam bentuk refleksi yang berbeda.

Namun ia tidak bersambut. Hinata mengalihkan wajah sehingga bibir itu menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang memerah. Dan saat itulah Naruto tersadar. Cinta itu memang ada. Cinta lampau yang belum terhapus, tetapi tertimbun kepedihan yang tebal. Membuatnya terkubur sangat dalam dan sulit terjangkau.

Pipi itu meski memerah namun basah oleh cairan mata yang tumpah ruah.

" _S-sorry_ ," katanya lirih.

Hinata merasa semua ini tidak harus terjadi. Hinata merasa semua ini salah. Dan Hinata masih takut untuk menerimanya. " _W-we have to go_ ," sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya cukup keras, sehingga tubuh kecil itu menabrak tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel tebal.

"Apa yang kau ragukan, hm?" Hinata merinding. Suara itu terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. Suara rendah yang hampir saja meluluh lantahkan segala hal yang dibangunnya sekokoh mungkin.

"T-tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk memikirkan keraguanku saat ini sedangkan adikku yang entah berada dimana terancam akan mati. D-dan aku tak melakukan apapun yang berarti,"

Lelehan air mata itu masih setia membasahi wajah seputih kapas milik Hinata. Atensinya tak berani berpaling pada Naruto kali ini, tak sanggup. Bagaimana pemuda itu menawarkan hal yang selama ini tak lagi dipercayanya. Gerakan tubuh Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu menunjukkan bahwa ia sengaja memancing segala emosi yang tertumpuk dalam hatinya untuk menyeruak keluar. Karena selama ini hanya masa lalu yang dapat membuka tiap langkah tariannya, tarian atas kemenangan hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan segala ucapanku. Jikalau kau tak pernah mendengarnya, maka kukatakan saat ini bahwa apa yang kulakukan bukanlah suatu hal yang kebetulan. Kubantu kau untuk bertemu adikmu dan percayalah, kau tidak sendiri dalam menimbun penderitaan ini—"

"Kita adalah orang asing, Naruto. Orang asing yang telah ditulis takdir hanya sebatas itu. Dan kau terlalu asing untuk memecahkan segala masalah yang membelengguku selama ini. K-kita baru kenal,"

" _I don't think so_ ,"

Hinata ingin menjerit dalam hatinya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus menyangkal.

Tangan coklat yang kokoh itu menarik dagu bulat milik Hinata untuk menatapnya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali mabuk oleh kilau birunya iris mata itu. Dan Uzumaki Naruto melihatnya. Kabut mendung kembali menghalanginya untuk melihat pancaran cinta pada kedua mata seteduh bulan itu. Terlalu berkabut hingga rasanya ia tak mampu menyentuh apapun dari jendela hati itu. Naruto takut jika ia menerobos masuk, hati itu justru akan sakit.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir demikian. Jika kau adalah orang asing dan begitupun diriku, maka mungkin Tuhan menuliskan kita lebih dari sekedar seharusnya,"

" _B-but, you are not an angel, Naruto._ Kau tidak bisa menebak garis tangan Tuhan,"

"Aku tidak menebak. Tapi keyakinan yang mengantarku pada kesimpulan tersebut,"

"..."

"Biarkan aku datang, Hinata, biarkan aku datang. Jika orang asing ini membawa sejuta kebahagiaan untukmu, apakah kau tetap percaya Tuhan menulis sesuai apa yang kau yakini?"

"Aa-"

"Adikmu akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Itu janjiku padamu. Jika aku datang sebagai orang asing, biarkan orang asing ini menghancurkan dinding kokoh yang menghalangi langkahmu. Memberikan kebebasan sejati dan rasa yang mungkin pernah kau miliki,"

Tangan itu kembali menarik wajah itu dengan lembut. Tak ada penolakan, karena diri itu kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan sangkal kedatanganku,"

Awan gelap yang menutupi pancaran rembulan kini menghilang, seiring kedua bibir itu menyatu. Kini Naruto mengerti, saat isakan demi isakan itu terdengar di setiap selingan ciuman mereka, ada rasa bersalah yang timbul dalam benak Hinata. Dan bagaimana tangan-tangan mungil itu meremas mantelnya, Hyuuga Hinata kini pasrah kemana takdir akan membawanya.

Uzumaki Naruto memperdalam pagutannya. Hanya ingin memastikan kesungguhannya sampai pada gadis itu. Memberikan setiap rasa yang mungkin bisa mengisi segala kekosongan hati gadis itu. Kehampaan yang membuatnya tuli akan hidupnya saat ini.

Naruto berharap isakan itu terhenti, bukan karena Hinata menyerah. Tetapi karena beban itu menghilang dari hatinya. Nyatanya tidak, semakin Naruto memperdalam ciumannya, isakan itu semakin keras. Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang penuh jeritan.

Malam itu, pada hamparan danau yang membeku, dengan cahaya rembulan, Uzumaki Naruto memberikan rasanya. Kesungguhkan hatinya. Dan berharap gadis itu mau menerimanya.

 **.**

Pada akhir pekan seperti ini, Naruto biasanya akan berkumpul bersama teman-teman sepermainannya di salah satu restoran kecil di daerah selatan London. Jamuan makan malam dengan sedikit pembicaraan kecil mengenai pertandingan Kriket dan Rugby. Shikamaru sudah menghabiskan rokok ketiganya ketika Uchiha Sasuke datang bersama sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura.

Tamu baru mereka adalah gadis cantik dan cerdas. Perawakannya tinggi semampai. Wajahnya khas Inggris. Mata hijaunya menyorot lembut dan sangat ramah. Bibirnya yang tipis tersenyum pada Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Semoga aku belum melewatkan pembicaraan penting kalian malam ini,"

"Oh, tidak Nona, tidak. Silakan duduk."

Keluarga Sakura cukup terpandang di negeri ini bahkan sejak abad 17. Ayahnya anggota parlemen sedangkan ibunya seorang dokter bedah. Aristokratnya masih begitu kental. Tetapi, gadis ini sangat baik hati. Ia menjadi pendana terbesar di salah satu panti asuhan.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Kukira kau pergi menyusul orangtuamu ke Perancis,"

Naruto tertawa ketika menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Kau yang terlalu sibuk. Aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama kalau ada senggang waktu seperti ini,"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Hanya ketika senggang? Kemana sebagian waktumu itu? Kurasa, Sasuke, jam kuliahnya tidak lebih banyak darimu."

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penuturan laki-laki berjanggut tipis, si penggila tembakau, Nara Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu meminum brendinya dengan santai. "Kau perlu tahu, Shikamaru. Negeri kita sedang tidak pada keamanan yang stabil. Banyak kasus yang meresahkan masyarakat," mata tajam bagaikan elang milik Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Kukira dia sedang dalam proses penyelesaian di salah satunya,"

Sakura terkejut. "Kau menjadi anggota kepolisian?"

"Tidak, Sakura." Naruto menanggapi. Ia mengisap pipa dengan pikiran tidak fokus.

"Lalu?"

Shikamaru mematikan batang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu. " _Well_ , terlepas dari itu, bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto langsung terkejut. Tubuhnya tegap seperti papan. Matanya melotot tidak percaya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijaunya berbinar ceria seperti menemukan air di padang pasir. Seperti setengah tidak percaya bahwa temannya sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Uzumaki Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya. Kerja otak Shikamaru yang kelewat cepat membuat pemuda itu seperti memiliki kekuatan gaib untuk menebak suatu hal. Sayangnya, ia menolak keras tawaran sebagai anggota kepolisian atau semacamnya. Baginya itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan sangat merepotkan.

" _Well_ , yang perlu kau tahu, Sakura, dia gadis asal Wales. Dia seorang penari _waltz_ cukup tersohor. Perjalanan hidupnya tidak seindah gerakannya ketika menari. Kekasihnya meninggal oleh perampok jalanan dan Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit. Sungguh kemalangan yang menyedihkan,"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya. Dia tipe gadis yang cukup pendiam dan tertutup."

Sakura menaikan kedua alisnya lalu meminum tehnya dengan anggun. "Kapan kiranya aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis manis itu, Naruto?"

"Secepatnya."

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung hampir dua jam jika saja Naruto tidak pamit undur diri.

"Kau tampak terburu-buru sekali, sobat. Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia mengisap pipanya hingga tandas kemudian berdiri. "Kurasa aku harus ke kantor pos untuk mengirim Mr. Sarutobi telegram. Aku ingin tahu perkembangan apa yang sudah dia dapatkan. Selamat malam,"

Arlogi rantai kesayangan milik Naruto menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju kantor pos. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya perlu berbelok ke arah timur lalu menyeberangi jalan.

Biasanya, pada malam seperti ini banyak preman-preman jalanan yang mengadakan pesta dengan bermabuk-mabukan pada gang sempit di ujung jalan ini. Cukup sepi dan dingin oleh musim salju. Tidak banyak wanita berani melewati jalanan ini.

Uzumaki Naruto membenarkan letak posisi topinya. Setelah menyeberangi jalan, ia hanya perlu berbelok kekiri untuk sampai di kantor pos yang ia tuju.

"Selamat malam, _Sir_. _Can I help you_?"

"Saya ingin mengirim beberapa telegram,"

"Oh ya, silakan, _Sir_."

Setelah menulis isi telegram yang ditujukan kepada Mr. Sarutobi dan beberapa telegram balasan untuk orangtuanya, pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Besok adalah hari minggu dan tidak ada hal penting yang akan di kerjakannya kecuali laporan hasil penelitiannya di kampus.

Lampu-lampu rumah yang temaram membuat jalanan penuh salju itu menjadi sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang melintas dan terhitung sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu hanya terdapat satu kereta kuda yang melintas.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok dan melintas di Hillingdon Street, Naruto hendak memberhentikan kereta kuda yang kebetulan melintas sebelum telinganya menangkap samar teriakan dari gang di seberang jalan sana.

Sejenak ia ingin mengabaikan teriakan yang mungkin saja bersumber dari salah satu rumah yang kebetulan penghuninya sedang bertengkar, namun ketika teriakan itu kembali terdengar dengan rintihan tangis, Naruto menahan kusir untuk menunggu sebentar.

Ia berlari ke arah menuju gang tersebut. Ia khawatir telah terjadi perampokan atau yang lebih mengerikan semacam percobaan pembunuhan disana.

Jalannya mengendap-ngendap seperti maling dan dengan sedikit berjingjit. Teriakan itu semakin keras dan sarat akan putus asa. Ia senderkan punggunya yang tegap pada dinding lalu menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip, sejauh mana kesempatan yang ia punya untuk menghalangi kejahatan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mengetahui teriakan itu milik seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia terduduk di salah satu tumpukan kayu disana. Tangannya yang kecil berusaha menahan seorang laki-laki yang menurut prediksi Naruto, akan melakukan tindakan asusila pada gadis itu. Bajunya sudah robek di bagian perut dan yang terparah di bagian bahu. Roknya yang panjang pun sudah compang-camping dengan robekan yang serupa. Bahkan di bagian depan robekannya sudah menjalar hingga paha gadis itu.

Dengan gelap mata Naruto berlari bagaikan kijang yang terlepas kukungannya kemudian menarik pemuda itu lalu memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

" _What have you done, bastard!?"_

Naruto memukulnya berkali-kali meski laki-laki itu berusaha berkelit dan mencoba membalas dengan tinjuan yang sama. Tetapi pelajaran bela diri yang Naruto geluti sejak kecil membuat laki-laki amatir itu bukanlah tandingannya. "Dasar berengsek!"

Suara itu mengaung di gang dan jalanan yang sepi. Naruto marah luar biasa.

Dihempaskannya laki-laki itu dengan kasar hingga menabrak beberapa kayu bangunan dan batu bata di belakangnya. Mata biru Naruto menyorot tajam sebelum ia berbalik menghampiri Hinata.

Penampilan gadis itu kacau dan terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Hati Naruto seperti tercubit. Rambut panjang yang tadinya tergelung rapi itu sekarang semerawut tak tertata. Tangan kanannya berusaha merapatkan roknya yang robek sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram dengan sangat erat pakaian yang kini sedikit mengekspos buah dadanya.

Sejenak Naruto berfikir, bertanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia saat ini. Maka ia membuka matel tebalnya lalu menyampirkannya pada Hinata. Bahkan dengan sangat telaten pemuda itu mengancingi mantel yang syukurnya menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecil Hinata yang kini tidak layak untuk dipertontonkan. Lalu Naruto menggendongnya menuju kereta kuda yang sempat ia berhentikan sebelumnya.

"Antarkan kami ke East Dulwich."

"B-Baik, _Sir_."

Kusir itu tampak takut namun matanya penuh tanya. Ia tidak tuli ketika mendengar teriakan marah penuh umpatan itu. Apalagi kini penumpangnya bertambah oleh seorang gadis yang masih menangis dengan suara yang sangat pedih.

Naruto memeluknya sangat erat. Andai saja ia tidak pamit terlebih dahulu pada acara makan malam bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Atau jika ia tidak mengirim telegram di kantor pos. Atau jika ia tidak melewati jalanan ini, mungkinkah nasib Hyuuga Hinata akan sama seperti saat ini ketika ia memeluknya? Naruto tidak mau mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan mengerikan itu.

Matanya terpejam. Meredam gejolak amarah yang meletup-letup seperti didihan larva yang siap di muntahkan. Juga mengucap syukur yang tak terhingga karena menemukan Hyuuga Hinata disana.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kantor pos untuk mengirimi Sakura telegram yang berisi kesediaan gadis itu untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Alasannya hanya sebatas ingin mengenalkan Hinata.

Tidak sampai satu jam, tiga puluh menit kemudian ia kembali dan masih mendapati Hinata masih tertidur di kasurnya. Wajah itu damai namun penuh luka dan kelelahan yang sangat. Naruto jadi tidak tega ingin membangunkannya demi sekedar sarapan pagi dan meminum vitamin.

Ditatapnya wajah itu lamat-lamat. Semakin hari kerutan di sudut-sudut matanya kian bertambah. Belum lagi hidung serta kelopak matanya yang besar memerah dan sembab.

Semalam, begitu mereka sampai, Naruto langsung melesat mengambilkan beberapa pakaian di lemari besar Ibunya lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. Meski gadis itu linglung dengan wajah yang lemas, toh Hinata tetap menerima dan mengganti bajunya.

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia ingat, semalam ia menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi surat di samping gadis itu. Surat yang isinya kurang lebih seperti ini :

 _Datanglah ke Barnfield Street pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Aku menunggumu disana._

Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun identitas lainnya.

Naruto merenung. Apa mungkin si pengirim adalah laki-laki yang tadi malam? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu yang pernah mengirim Hinata telegram sebelumnya, tentu saja itu berarti laki-laki itulah yang menculik Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"N-naruto..?"

Suara serak namun lembut itu seketika mengembalikan pikiran Naruto ke alam nyata. Hinata sudah bangun dan kini berusaha untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Namun dari pancaran sinar matanya mengatakan jika gadis itu sekarang sudah lebih baik. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Senyumnya memberikan tarikan pada pipinya yang cukup berisi sehingga kerutan di sudut matanya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Atau kau ingin minum terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat, mungkin bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Akan ku ambilkan,"

Tetapi langkah Naruto yang hendak berdiri dihentikan oleh genggaman Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri,"

Kalimat barusan membuat Naruto kembali duduk dengan nyaman tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kecil itu di lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Aku tidak berharap kau menjawab sebaliknya,"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menjaga harta satu-satunya yang kumiliki dengan usaha keras,"

Gadis itu melihat bagaimana Naruto melemaskan tubuh dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat lega. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menelusuri mata biru itu dengan lamat-lamat. Mencari secercah kebaikan yang sudah pemuda itu berikan untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Ditepuknya tangan Hinata yang masih menggenggam lengannya secara lembut dan perhatian. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menghapus kepedihan yang gadis itu dapatkan. Bahkan jika harus membunuh laki-laki itu sekalipun, tak masalah. Asal Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Jika boleh kutahu, Hinata, apa kau kenal dengan laki-laki yang menyerangmu tadi malam?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak," wajahnya berubah muram. "Tapi aku kenal dengan pesuruh laki-laki itu,"

Naruto tersentak. Dironggoh saku celananya lalu menunjukan surat yang ditemukannya. "Apa dia yang mengirimu surat ini? pesuruh itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu satu detik selanjutnya gadis itu kembali menangis. Mencengkram dadanya seperti puluhan beban menghantamnya sampai ia sulit untuk bernafas. Begitu pedih dan tertekan.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu, Hinata,"

"Laki-laki itu, Naruto.. laki-laki itu yang membunuh Toneri. Dan Sasori yang memerintahnya untuk melakukan hal keji itu.."

Dan selanjutnya Hinata tidak tahu apapun yang dirasakannya ketika Naruto kembali memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya yang kacau. Terlalu hancur dan sangat hambar. Kenyataan itu menamparnya dengan keras. Memberikan lagi segores luka pada hatinya yang sudah sangat hancur. Apalagi? Takdir apa lagi yang akan mencabik-cabik relung jiwanya hingga ia mati oleh luka.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi lebih rumit.

Lagipula siapa itu Sasori?

Apa hubungannya Hinata dengan Sasori sebelum ini?

Mungkinkah Sasori pula yang menculik Hanabi?

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Note :**

Hai, Welcome back :)

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang sudah review, follow fav or anything, thankyou so so much. Gue tau updatenya lama banget tapi yang harus kalian tau adalah semester kemarin itu berat banget buat gue. Lebay? No. That's true. Gue megang laptop ga lebih cuma buat ngerjain tugas dan segala tetek bengeknya, sehingga gue samasekali ga nyentuh tulisan ini. Sedangkan gue tau nunggu itu ga enak, so, I'm so so sorry for that, dan buat yang masih setia nunggu buat cerita ini publish, dan masih setia jadi pembaca, gue makasih banget yaa ^^

Actually, ada hal lain yang bikin gue rada lama updatenya itu karena gue berusaha bikin gaya bahasanya kayak terjemahan inggris" kuno gituu, tapi kyknya gagal -_- oiya satu lagi yang pangen kalian tau, scene yang rada akhir2 itu sebenernya rada pasaran, kayak pahlawan kemaleman gitulahh. Tapi gue butuh banget buat kelanjutan cerita.

Udah kali yaa itu aja, ntar kepanjangan sama curhatan gue.

Boleh ninggalin jejaknya di kotak review? butuh banget feedback dari kalian buat karya tulisan yang masih amatir ini :)

.

.

.

Salam,

 ** _Miss Spearsza_**


End file.
